


A Feast With The Forsaken

by The_Quill



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), F/M, Good versus Evil, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Near Death Experiences, Nirn (Elder Scrolls), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quill/pseuds/The_Quill
Summary: Remille never wanted to be the Dragonborn but fate is a force no one can reckon with.Her life wasn't easy, until she met the love of her life.Love can blossom anywhere. Like a lotus in a swamp, it grows on its own.But what happens when that love is snatched?How far is one willing to go? To get that love back?Kill for revenge? Or make a deal with the Gods?And what happens if that deal goes wrong?Read on to find out.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Feast With The Forsaken

I stared at them, my mouth agape and my eyes widened. In front of me was a large table, filled with delectables. Never had I imagined I would be sitting here with them in Divines-know-what-place.

"So, you are the chosen dragon born?" Hermaeus looked at me, or so it seemed judging from his posture. It was difficult to know, with all that mass of eyeballs and tentacles. I gulped. He sure was ugly. I hoped he wouldn't be able to read my mind.

"You would think they would at least choose a mortal that could actually lift a sword. Say, dragonborn, do you have any strength in those muscles of yours?" Hermaeus asked me, his tone mocking.

I winced. "Well, if I didn't, I wouldn't be sitting here and talking with all of you."

I crossed my arms. I looked away to find Meridia watching me with those blue eyes of hers. Watching me as though I was a specimen, an alien. I pulled my arms closer into my chest.

"Oh, a loudmouth, I see. Pity, I was considering you to be a disciple. Ignorance is an enemy of knowledge and I am the harbourer of everything there is worth know-"

"Here we go again!" Sanguine let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you please keep your glorification to yourself? Thank you."

Hermaeus continued, shaking his head, undeterred by his fellow Daedra's unenthusiasm. "And they chose a girl! A girl! What were they thinking?"

"What's wrong with that?" Azura glared at him. She narrowed her sharp, small eyes, making them look even smaller, until they were just slits on her pale, silver face. She tightened her jaw. "Tell me, what's wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Hermaeus replied, his form shrinking a little. He ate the soup in front of him. I knew because the level of the liquid in the bowl started decreasing the moment he put one of his fleshy, black tentacles in it.

I swallowed, his sickening form churning my stomach. I could never get used to it.

"So, let's discuss the terms," Nocturnal said, passing behind me. She took a chair and sat on it, her beautiful lithe body occupying only a portion of it. She wore a black satin gown, hugging her body tightly, with a hood on her head. Modesty certainly wasn't her style.

"Sure," I said, eager to end this mess as soon as possible.

"But firstly, you must answer my questions." She clasped her hands, setting them on the table. "You called out to us. Why?"

I sighed. "Because I was drunk, I was desperate. And it seemed like the Gods had deserted me. So, I prayed to you, to all of you. I thought you could help me."

She smiled, but it didn't spread to her eyes. It was a mischievous smug, of satisfaction, and of victory.

_Why in the oblivion did I decid-_

"And nobody came to your rescue? Nobody? Not even Mara?" She again smiled mockingly, savouring my misery.

I knew why she asked it. Born and raised in Riften, I had been attending the Temple of Mara since forever. She was my parents' deity, and so was mine, for a long time. We went there daily.

I loved hearing the sermons. They sounded so peaceful, so soothing, all those words of love and happiness filling all the empty spaces inside me. It felt like I left all the worries of the world behind when I took a step inside the place. It was dark inside but light, smaller but bigger. It was ecstatic.

The dim lights, the podium, the wooden benches, the whole ambience was liberating. I still remember how I clutched my mother's finger and sat on her lap closer to her bosom while she joined the priest in praising the Goddess of Love, along with my father.

I stifled a sob, the memory being a sweet burden now.

_Not now, you damn fool._

"Yes, not even Mara." I cringed as I said the name. It was usually accompanied by "Lady" or "Goddess" but I had no need for that now. My belief in her died that fateful day. That dreaded day. I shook my head a little. I couldn't break down in front of them. Not here. Not now.

"Alright. Last one. What do you want, really?" She leaned back, her legs crossed in front of her. It tightened her dress even more. She clasped her hands placing them on her knees.

Others had gone silent now. I don't know what exactly it was, but Nocturnal had that effect on everyone. She didn't say anything, yet her presence was commanding. There was something about her aura that made everyone listen to her, obey her. I felt that rubbing on me.

Maybe this was her strength, one that she passed on to her followers- the members of the infamous Thieves' guild. And they used it to steal from other people. How unfortunate. I felt somewhat angry but this was no time for showing that.

"I want him back," I replied, my voice trembling. I pressed my hands together, the nails digging deep into my skin. "I want Sineune back. I don't care how. I just want him back."

"And why should we do it? What's in it for us? Why should we raise a dead person for you?" Hermaeus asked. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Please, help me! You have to! He didn't deserve to die like that! Torn apart by a dragon! It was my fight, not his!" I begged them, my eyes burning from keeping the tears at bay.

"And what are you willing to offer us? What do you have that could possibly appease us? Us Daedras who have unlimited power on our hands and who could in this moment squash you like a bug; what do we need from you? You cried out in desperation and we listened, when no one would. And we are willing to help. But you also offered us a price. What will it be then?" Mehrunes Dagon's deep and harsh voice was enough to make me shift in my seat. He stared at me in anticipation.

I gulped hard. I could feel the hair rising on my back. I started to say something only to be interrupted by Meridia.

She finally spoke, her glassy voice, sharp like a thousand diamonds crashing onto a floor, strange yet soothing. "I sense an enigmatic life force emanating from this feeble being. The dragon blood that runs in her veins imparts a strong essence into her being. Her very existence is a proof of the huge, magnificent power of those born to Akatosh. Like Alduin." She leaned closer. "Tell us everything mortal. I want to know how you reached here. What really happened? Tell me from the beginning."

Something snapped inside me when the word Alduin reached my ears.

 _Dragons_.

I had no choice but to talk. It was liberating. It was therapeutic, except, instead of a single person who listens to you and advises you; a bunch of powerful Daedras sat in front of me, ready to kill me the moment they decided I was uninteresting or worthless.

I cleared my throat and sat up straight. "When I first found out that I was the Dragonborn, my initial instinct was to hide. I was just learning alchemy with books borrowed from others. I also worked at the Black-Briar brewery, because unless you were from the College of Winterhold, alchemy wasn't enough to fill your stomach. Where I worked, it sure wasn't bad, but it wasn't pleasant either. My employers were shady people with illegal business dealings. But I kept my mouth shut and got along."

I gave them a moment to register this. I felt a little happy. They were eager to listen. Expert for Mehrunes Dagon. He sat there, his face contorted in a disgusting manner. Maybe his face was always like that.

"And so I had a simple life, until the day a guard misbehaved with me and he caught ahold of my arm. I was in a hurry, the parcel had to be delivered quickly and so, I was in a really bad mood. I felt this heat growing in my body, a strange sensation of tingling excitement coursing through my veins. It felt like my body would burst with this force. I shouted and was knocked to the ground. After coming to, I noticed the guard had been flung towards a nearby shop, which was completely crashed. I sat completely perplexed. The shop had been thirty feet away. Before I could think anything else, I felt nauseous and my eyes went blurry in the corners. I passed out."

I chuckled to myself. I remembered myself being worried that I was late, that my boss would kill me.

Life sure was simple back then. And uncomplicated.

I continued. "I woke up to find myself in a cell. Prison. It was dark and cold, but there were noises and commotion everywhere. People. All the townspeople had gathered there to see me. Apparently they were convinced that I was a Dragonborn. One thing led to another, and I found myself caught in the dragon-fighting business."

I shook my head. "Sure enough I was ambitious, I wanted to do something in life. But not this. This dragon affair was far too scary. But experiences happen and you meet people and when there is something out there threatening the lives of the very people you love, you have to take action. Become the hero."

Mehrunes laughed sarcastically. I had forgot for a moment that I was dealing with villains. And his action reminded me.

"Except I wasn't. I wasn't a hero. My first fight, I barely got out. My clothes were ripped and I nearly died. My body had lost a huge amount of blood from the gashes that dragon had placed on me with its claws." I gestured to point to my wounds, and I suddenly felt like I was telling a story to a small bunch of kids.

 _Yeah, if only_.

"But a good woman accompanying me on the battlefield saved me. Her name was Irileth and I soon found out that she was the housecarl of the Jarl of Whiterun. Using my influence as the Dragonborn, I undertook training with her. If I had to survive killing dragons, I had to learn properly how to fight."

I stopped, lifting my eyes up to see whether they were still listening. Namira and Sanguine had left. But others were still interested. Many of them leaned in closer.

I winced. Maybe they weren't amused with my life story, maybe they were just interested in how we mortals functioned, how we lived, our choices, our aspirations, our dreams. There was that look of fascination on Meridia's face and it had only grown since I opened my mouth.

I felt a little creeped out. It was like she was examining me, studying me.

I shrugged it off. Their silence was my cue. And I had to oblige.

"And so, I fought dragons, absorbing their souls as they died. I went to see the Greybeards too. They helped me in figuring out the shouts, and everything else."

I sighed. I was getting to a portion of my life which was really personal. To narrate it to complete strangers was like exposing myself. Naked. Bare. Yet, I continued.

"And then, I met Sineune. He was a Stormcloak soldier, you know- the raggedy stupid bunch of soldiers lead by Ulfric Stormcloak. I was fighting a dragon and his garrison was camped nearby. They came to my rescue. It was snowing and with great effort, the dragon was killed. I was injured badly and so they took me to their camp to heal me. They had someone trained in the magic of restoration, but he was away. And so, I had to be cured the traditional way- the bitter medicines and mixture of herbs applied on my skin. I was there for weeks." I shrugged. "Those weeks were really hard, but Sineune...he took great care of me. Until they discovered that I was an Imperial."

Mehrunes had been long gone by now. But Azura, Nocturnal, Mephala, Boethiah, Molag, Hermaeus and Meridia continued to listen, their eyes never flinching from me. I smiled, sadly. I would have to continue.

"They thought I was a spy and became hostile. They refused further treatment and it was only because of Sineune's reasoning that they resumed. I could barely speak at that time, and whenever I would, I would always use my words to defend myself, that I wasn't a spy. But he argued with them, on behalf of me. They even accused him of siding with me just because I was a Dunmer like him. But he refused to bend. Plus, they had to listen to him. He was their leader after all."

I eased my shoulders and slumped back. My spine ached from sitting on the hard chair. I shifted. "Do you have a cushioned chair? My back is hurting from sitting on this one."

I felt sheepish for asking this, but I figured I would be here for a long time, so why not make myself at ease?

"Sure." Azura twisted her hands and muttered an incantation, to my surprise. Soon enough I was sitting on a really comfortable chair. The cushion was so soft, I felt like I could sit here all my life. But not in this surrounding. That would definitely have to be changed.

"Thank you very much. It's really soft," I said politely, before resuming. "Naturally, he and I became great friends. We promised to keep in touch and we exchanged letters. Gradually, we fell in love." I smiled.

"I had kept his letters safely stashed in a chest at home. I still remember that fortunate day clearly, when I got home and his letter was waiting for me. He had confessed his love. I dashed to my study table, my eyes filled with tears of joy. I fumbled around for quills and papers. I wrote a reply quickly and went out to find a courier."

"And I did." I could feel the heat and moisture building inside my eyes. "I sent my letter to where he was stationed, in a nearby forest in Falkreath."

Sanguine and Namira returned at once and took their seats.

I pressed my hands to steady myself. "When for weeks, I didn't get a reply, I became worried. I set out to Falkreath myself. And I soon found out that his garrison had been attacked by a dragon. They had already survived an ambush and were badly injured when the dragon attacked them. Nobody survived except...Bevenire. He told me all this. Sineune gave up his life trying to protect him. He was Sineune's best friend, after all. He also told me that Sineune had received my letter and was soon going to meet me, when he got back to his home in Windhelm."

I felt empty. My stomach sank, and it felt like there was a deep chasm inside my body. That could never be filled. Unless..unless I got him back.

They were still listening. But there was no word of sympathy from them. Nothing.

 _Foolish. They don't care about you_.

It was indeed foolish of me to expect something else. They were Daedras. We mortals were inferior beings that could be used as followers or be manipulated or killed. Nothing but vessels made of flesh that were filled with souls. Souls writhing in misery because of our emotions.

I suddenly felt jealous. They didn't have to feel emotions like we did. Sadness, sorrow, misery, pain, detachment; they were free of all this.

But then again, they couldn't feel joy, feel happiness like we did. They couldn't feel joy like the mother when she holds her newborn for the first time, of a woman who sees her husband return home after a long day's work, of parents when they see their child stand up on his feet the first time, or speak his first words. They couldn't feel the fluttering of butterflies in the stomach when one sees a beloved. Or the joy of friends reuniting after a long time.

These Daedras were devoid of all emotions.

I felt stronger. I had something they didn't.

Maybe that's why they listened so keenly to me. To understand, to process my feelings, my experiences.

And yet they couldn't. They couldn't, so they couldn't even offer a word of sympathy to me.

"You still didn't answer my question." Mehrunes Dagon had returned while I had been sifting through all these thoughts inside my mind. I looked up to find him holding a weapon. A sword, sharp, with small runes and markings etched on it. It was difficult to ascertain but it looked like they belonged to the ancient dragon language.

"What?" I sat up, alert.

"What are you willing to offer us?" he asked irritably.

I sat quietly. I didn't think this through. I never even imagined that they would actually respond. I was drunk that night, and in my desperation, I called out to them. It was stupid. I had no belief that it would work.

But it did. And now, I was here, asking, no, begging for something, with nothing to offer in its place.

"My memories, my emotions," I replied hastily.

_Idiot! They wouldn't take it. What use could they pos-_

"No, it's not enough." Mehrunes shook his head.

I felt relieved. I'm not sure how I would have traded my memories.

"You're asking for a life. And you would have to offer something equivalent in exchange." He grinned, viciously. "A life for a life."

I gasped. Of course, what else could you expect from the one who started a war? One who was responsible for so much bloodshed?

I regretted my decision. Now, I know why people advise you not to drink so much. Because you could end up making dangerous deals with a bloodlust Daedra.

"Okay. You can take my life." A life without Sineune wasn't worth living anyway.

"No, we can't do that. It's against the rules." Nocturnal said.

My jaw tightened. "Rules! What rules! What do-"

"Everything has rules. Every universe, be as it may, functions on an indeterminate, but efficient set of rules. Without them, everything is bound to fall apart," Hermaeus said solemnly.

"Then, what should I do?" I asked, clutching my head.

"Give us your and Sineune's firstborn," Meridia suggested.

"What! That's... that's just...just-"

"It's a fantastic idea," Mephala added.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that."

"Why not?" Meridia asked, as if she was asking for another apple. "You could always have another child. We just want your first born, that's all."

My gut told me that something wasn't right. That there was something sinister at play. But I was desperate. Desperate enough to say my next words.

"Okay. I agree to this deal." I felt ashamed of trading my future child's life, but I had no choice.

"Here," Mehrunes extended the sword in his hand. I took it, more out of curiosity rather than eagerness. I read the etchings, my head shaking and my vision becoming blur. The words seemed to come to life and I felt a voice coming from inside.

_A pact sealed in blood shall grant power._

"This is an ancient and a very powerful sword. It's been a long time since I've used it," Mehrunes spoke excitedly. "All you have to do is to smear it with some of your blood, and the deal is made."

I held the sword, trembling. I could feel the beads of perspiration forming on my forehead. I clenched my teeth and made a cut on my palm with its blade. I cried out in pain and blinked to keep the tears away.

Mehrunes took a golden chalice from the table and held it under my hand. He pressed my hand, his coldness making me shudder. The pain increased and I held my breath as he collected my blood in the chalice.

He released my hand. And I breathed hard and long, taking in much air as I could. The pain was wearing and cutting and I quickly tore a piece out of my sleeve and wrapped it tightly around the cut.

"There's no need for that," Azura said as she again twisted her fingers and muttered another incantation.

I felt the pain receding. I untied the cloth and the cut was gone. No sign of it.

"Thank you, once again," I said.

Mehrunes eyed the chalice with a strange frenzied look in his eyes and to my disgust, he sipped a little of the blood. He then proceeded to give it to others and they all did the same.

I watched them with trepidation. After the last drops had been gulped down by Sanguine, Mehrunes spoke again, "The deal is done. We will give you back Sineune and in return we will claim your firstborn."

I swallowed hard. I nodded, my throat too choked with emotions to let out any word.

I watched all of them in anticipation, while they stood up and made a circle in the center of the large hall. They joined hands and raised their eyes upto the ceiling, their movements calculated and in perfect synchronization.

I gulped. This felt like an intimate ceremony, far bigger than any of us.

A strange, pale blueish light emanated from the centre of the circle and it grew in intensity. I stared at it with widened eyes, until its brightness forced me to close my eyes. The heat grew and it felt like they were summoning the sun itself. I shielded my face with my arms. The heat made my body comfortable, and in a moment, it was gone. I stood there, silently, not moving. Until the glassy voice echoed in the room.

"Open your eyes, mortal."

I did it slowly. The light was fading and as my eyes adjusted, I saw the Daedras returning to their thrones. In the centre, lay a man, still.

_Sineune._

I rushed towards him with all my strength. I bent down on my knees, my whole body shaking with nervous excitement. I took his head in my lap, and cried out his name again and again.

He finally opened his eyes.

"Remille," he said, blinking those beautiful hazel brown eyes of his. He hugged me back and we just sat there for what felt like an eternity.

I finally released him and he gave me a confused look. "Where are we?" he asked, touching his head. I helped him get up.

"Come on, let us go. I'll explain later," I replied, too happy to be bothered about anything.

He nodded. We walked together, slowly. He felt weak, and so I supported him by placing his left arm on my shoulders and bore his weight.

I looked back at the Daedras who sat there.

"Thank you very much," I said with tears in my eyes, my voice wobbly.

They all nodded in unison.

"We're ready to go," I declared loudly.

They all muttered something, while raising their hands. As a bright yellow light surrounded us and I felt my body get lighter and lighter, I stared at them. Everyone had a solemn, calm look on his face, except for Mehrunes.

He was smiling, his mischievous smug.

It wasn't at all pretty.

And soon as I could think anything else, I was gone.

I woke up, clutching my head. It hurt a lot, the throbbing pain pounding inside my head. It all felt like a weird dream. But I knew it was real.

I looked around. I was at my home. In my bedroom. Sineune sat on a chair far away on my study table, his head in his hands.

I pushed away the blanket and the noise made him look up.

"Oh! For the love of Talos! You're awake!" He darted towards me and embraced me.

I hugged him back.

"How long was I gone?" I asked him.

"A week," he replied in a low tone.

"A week!" I clutched my head. "Aah! It hurts."

"Here-" he urged me to lie down, "-you mustn't strain yourself."

I did as I was told, too weak to resist.

He stared at me, a frightening look in his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said to relieve him. But the look still didn't go away. "What's wrong?"

"I...I didn't want to talk about this, seeing your condition like i-"

"What is it?" I asked, but I already knew what was coming.

"Remille, I was dead. Wasn't I?" His whole body was shaking. I had never seen him so scared.

"Yes."

"What did you do? Tell me, what did you do?" He clutched my arm tightly.

"I made a deal with the Daedras. To bring you back."

And so, I told him everything in detail and with every passing moment, his eyes widened in horror.

After I finished, we sat quietly until the silence weighed on me. I wanted to scream and yet I only muttered, "I'm sorry. But I love you."

"Enough to forsake the life of our first child?" He shook his head. "Remille, what have you done!"

"It's okay, my love. We could always have more children. I-"

He looked at me, not lovingly but with disgust. I felt my eyes water, and my stomach sinking. My lips trembled.

"I'm sorry. I-"

Before I could say anything else, I felt my throat choke. I gasped for air. I clutched my throat, a clawing feeling inside. I coughed and my hand went red.

"What's happening! Remille! Rem-"

I couldn't hear what he was saying next, his words were too incoherent and unsynchronized, his voice too heavy. My ears hurt and all I could hear was a ringing sound, beating in symphony with my own heart. My vision went dark around the eyes. I closed my eyes and clutched my chest, a stinging pain in my heart, as if it had been stabbed. I passed out.

"Oh, you're back. Nice to see you again," a deep, grating voice greeted me.

I was again standing at the grand table, the familiar forms looking at me. I recognised them, to my horror.

"Wh-what in the oblivion? How did I end up here?" I asked, glaring at Mehrunes, who stood from his chair and walked up to me. I eyed everyone, but they all seemed to ignore me, pretended not to hear me.

"You forgot?" He chuckled. "The pact, if you would."

"Yes, but these weren't the terms!" I flung my hands.

"Yes, I know." He smiled that mischievous smile at me again. "I lied."

"Yo-you can't do that! You can't! Didn't you have rules or something?"

"Yes, we do, but sometimes rules can be bent."

"This is wrong! Wrong! Unfair!" I broke down, heat rising in my cheeks.

Mehrunes laughed. "You mortals are the biggest fools I've ever seen! You made a deal with us! Us! Who told you it would be fair?" He laughed again, the sound scraping against my ears. He then produced the same sword as before. I winced. He offered it to me.

"What do I do with it? Make another bloody deal with you! No way!"

"Look on the other side."

I took it, realising I had just read only one side before. I flipped it on the other side, and tried to read the markings, these ones more smaller and difficult to make out.

I narrowed my eyes and clutched my forehead as my vision blurred and my head hurt. The markings glowed blue as a voice whispered from inside me.

Of Akatosh to the one who drinks the blood.

"Am I supposed to get what this means?" I asked angrily.

Mehrunes sighed. "No wonder, you made a deal with us! Fool!" He shook his head. "Read both the sides together. The one you read just now is the second part."

I looked at him irritably and did what he told me.

I gasped, my eyes widening. It all made sense now, like pieces of a puzzle coming together.

_A pact sealed in blood shall grant power of Akatosh to the one who drinks the blood_ _._

"You used me, lied to me. Why? Why! Why!" I screamed at him.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because you are a Dragonborn. The blood coursing through your veins, it's the same one that courses through Alduin. Akatosh's firstborn. Dragonblood- it's an offering of Akatosh. Oh, his power, his beautiful power! We craved that for so long! So how could we miss the golden opportunity when a Dragonborn came to us, begging for a deal? Offering us everything? And that too for a mortal life!" He laughed, crossing his arms. "And so, we accepted your offer. We can't just use the blade on anyone, you know. The blood has to belong to the Dragonborn."

I gasped, and watched in horror as he muttered an incantation, slowly raising his hands, orange sparks igniting from them. The others joined in.

_No, no, this couldn't be! This couldn't be! I have to get back! Back to Sineune! I have to!_

I stood up from the tables, horrified, and started to run away, the same sensation of choking gripping at my throat. I clutched my throat and continued to dart from door to door, every one of them closed.

I sank to the floor. The fear of death ignited something in me. As I felt my life fading with each passing second, I did something unimaginable. I raised my hands up to the sky and...

I prayed.

This time, to the Divines.

With a conviction as strong as the force snatching me away, I continued praying, muttering words under my breath, the pain inside my chest increasing.

Their incantations stopped. I felt the choking sensation receding. I gasped for breath. The pain was gone.

Meridia stood up and shouted, "Wh-what's happening! Wh-"

The whole hall shook with a deafening, thundering sound, the floor beneath me shaking as if pulsating with life. I stood up, and saw that the walls cracked a little. The shaking suddenly stopped.

And then they came.

Enveloped in a bright green light, the nine Divines materialized out of nowhere. I laughed, more out of nervousness and relief than joy; my voice half-choking, half-gasping.

"What blasphemy is this!" Mehrunes roared, standing up, his chest broad.

"Blasphemy!" Akatosh shook his head and laughed, with Arkay and Zenithar joining him.

"Look who's talking! Mind telling me what you're doing here, tricking young girls into making pacts with you?" he asked.

Mehrunes spoke, this time his voice lower, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh believe me, you foul-breather, I know everything that goes on. Nothing escapes my eyes. Nothing!"

Mehrunes eyes widened.

Akatosh spoke again, "What? You thought you could try that trick again? I warned you the last time and I'm doing it again. Don't try to create a rip in time. You know what happened with Alduin."

He crossed his arms. "Time is the most powerful dimension that exists, and a really fragile one too. Try to mess with it, and you could unintentionally alter the balance of the Universe, resetting everything. And that means everything. You could end up erasing life, end up erasing your own existence too. Surely, Hermaeus warned you."

Hermaeus just grunted. "I did. He didn't listen," he chided.

Mehrunes glared at him and then back to Akatosh.

"What do you want?" the Daedra growled.

"The sword, if you will." Akatosh extended his hand.

Mehrunes grudgingly obliged. As soon as the sword touched Akatosh's palm, it was engulfed in flames. The fire died down and nothing existed in its place anymore. Gone.

I smiled in relief. Now, I wouldn't have to trade my child's life.

"Thank you," I said, my eyes brimming with tears, tears of gratitude...and relief.

He turned to me, a smile on his face. "You're welcome, Remille. If you would come with us, we would like to have a word with you," he said, gesturing towards the other Aedras.

"Okay."

As soon as I said it, I was transported to another realm, sent hurtling through space and time. I clutched my stomach, the nausea making it hurt.

"Where am I?" I blinked, as my vision adjusted to the bright light in the huge hall, this one too stacked with tabled and cushioned chairs, but with far more beautiful and benevolent deities occupying them.

"Nirn," Mara replied, and pointed to a chair. "Please."

I sat down, taking in the sight. The chandeliers, the decor, the pillars and the markings on them, everything in the great hall was just magnificent. Glamorous. Elegant. Words couldn't do it justice. And it was thrice as bigger.

I looked at them, their stunning and ravishing visages smiling at me. The more I looked at them, the more gorgeous they seemed to become. I smiled in return.

"You must be famished. Here, dear," Dibella said, handing me a plate filled with apple pies and snowberries.

I ate, to my heart's content, while they say there patiently. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten in my life. The Daedras didn't have such delights. They had weird things on their table that I wasn't even sure were edible.

I thanked them for the meal, once my plate was licked clean.

"Now, if you have finished, would you mind telling us something, Remille? Why did you make a pact with the Daedras in the first place? You do know they're evil, right?"

I liked how they addressed me by my name instead of my title. Made me feel like a real person again, not some fictional hero.

"I was desperate. I had lost someone I loved and I wanted him back. I was drunk out of my wits. I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even think it would work! I tried praying to you people before, to all of you, but...but..nobody listened." I put my head in my hands. "I'm sorry, I made a huge mistake."

They all kept silent for a while before Akatosh spoke again.

"You know, we listened. We listen to everything you mortals say, whether it's a praise or a swear, we hear every word. And so do the Daedras. But we often don't respond. Not every prayer is meant to be answered." He leaned closer, and stared at me. "What you were asking for, we couldn't give it to you. It was against nature. What happened to you was unfortunate, a tragedy, but we couldn't go against the laws of the universe just because you asked us to."

Mara joined in, "And so, we didn't respond. Anything we would have said, any consolation we would have offered, would have only hurt you more in that moment."

It was true. If they had said all this to me that night, I would have lashed out at them, and refused to listen to any reason.

Sorrow does that to a person.

Still, I didn't want to listen to reason. "But I'm a dragonborn! I kill dragons! I risk my life to save people! Can't I at least get some...I don't know...benefits?"

"It doesn't work that way, child. You are after all, a human," Talos spoke. "It's your choice to be a dragon slayer or not. You have been granted powers but it's your responsibility. And having lived life as a mortal before, I assure you that greatness lies in every being. Some achieve it through their deeds, and some don't. Just because you save people doesn't make you superior to anyone. Each human being is unique in their own way. There are many others who don't kill dragons. Yet they save lives too, in their own ways. Healers, soldiers, and many more, majority of them leading common lives. Does that mean we should grant your wishes and not theirs?"

I pressed my hands to steady them. This was a reason good enough for me. Yet I couldn't keep my tears from falling. "Does this mean you will take...him...Sineune away?" I asked, my lips trembling.

"I'm afraid, yes. We have to. There's no other way. We're sorry, my child but this is the way things have to be," Mara spoke, comforting me. She pressed my hands.

I gazed at her, her striking features filling me with awe. So this was the deity I prayed to, when I was a child; told all my silly secrets and dreams to; confessed my sins to. This is the one in whom my parents so passionately believed in.

She smiled at me, as if she were reading my thoughts. And as if she were acknowledging them too.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry." I said.

"For what, my child?"

"For not believing in you, for cursing you. I should have known better." I looked down.

"It's alright. I forgive you."

I smiled at her.

"So, you're ready to go?" Akatosh asked me.

"Yes," I said, starting to smile but stopping midway as I realised what lay ahead.

"Remember, Remille, things might look bleak and dreary for a moment. But don't lose hope. Good things always come to those who wait. Life is ever changing. It's never stagnant. There are rainy days and then there are sunny days. The only thing that matters is that you don't lose confidence in your abilities, in your strength."

I stood up. "Thank you, once again."

"And one more thing- don't go making deals with the Daedras again!" Talos said.

I chuckled. "I learnt my lesson. Don't worry."

"Farewell, Dragonborn." Akatosh twisted his fingers and muttered something loudly and quickly in the dragon language. Green sparks flew from his hands and surrounded me in a halo.

And before I knew it, I was gone.

Back on my bed again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Thank you for taking out the time to read my story. Even my own family doesn't have that kind of patience. 😂😂  
> So, I just wanted to say, I deviated from the usual norm of the Skyrim universe. I know that according to the game, the dragonborn is first supposed to kill a dragon, and then discover they can 'Shout' but I bent the rules and wrote it in a different way. Hope you guys liked this.  
> Thank you!


End file.
